


Bussy Tussy

by KitsunGen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Barebacking, Bondage, Cheating, Cheese, Dark, Drugs, Episode: s01e08 Fromage, F/F, F/M, Fetus Direction, Food Kink, Gang Rape, HIV/AIDS, Heroin, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, MILFs, Mpreg, Multi, Necrophilia, Pegging, Pissember, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Satire, Suicide, Supernatural Elements, XReader, sodomy, tussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsunGen/pseuds/KitsunGen
Summary: BYE im gonna km. my friends and i wrote this while high off our asses uh like enjoy
Relationships: Alphys (Undertale)/Reader, Mettaton (Undertale)/Reader, Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	Bussy Tussy

Your fanny quivers with the freezing cold blizzard as you walk down the snowdin road after a long night of alcoholism at the pub x .U walk down the road into a dingy alley with a bunch of trash cans that reeked of fresh asscrack. All of a sudden u feel some spiky finger bones tear at your arm and viciously stab u with a needle. U feel the all too familiar ejaculation of heroin into ur drug obstructed veins as your eyes become heavy and you slump to the piss soaked, cum coated alley floor, the last thing you see before slipping into a heroin induced coma you see Sans’s sexy blue eye looking at your frail drug abused corpse with his eyes full of lust, violently clutching at his throbbing member through his piss soaked crotch x.  
As u pass out u feel him violently sodomising your loose anal cavity tearing apart your small intestine with the sheer girth of his glowing ecto horse cock penetrating your diarrhea encrusted crack. His member quivered within your tapeworm infested arsehole as he busted a truckload of semen down your pristine yet fugally overgrown tract xx. Then in your heroin induced slumber, you cum too, pissing yourself in the process. Sans exhaled in pleasure as your bloody piss soaked his backbone in a sea of piss x, you finally let the heroin overtake your mind as you slam into ecstasy and lose your grip on reality  
When u awaken form your slumber you find yourself strapped to the bed, sans already violating your omega womanhood tussy with his girthy alpha member. Greasy socks lay all around u as he furiously pumps piss into your tuginal cavity as your uti infection grows stronger and deeper. Your tussy throbs with the growing pus and you moan with pleasure. His girthy member tears your tussy In half and you sob with an overwhelming desire for his semen.  
Sans’s Piss explodes from your overflowing tussy as he fucks the piss out and ruptures your cervix. you orgasm and pus explodes and quirts from your violated hole, drenching sans with your ungodly fluids. He sucks it all up out the mattress and ingests the pus with a moan of excacy before giving you a Niagra falls of piss down your throat, filling up your smoker's lungs with an ocean of piss and you drown and your final moments you see sans’s shit encrusted panties and cum soaked socks all-around your semen drowned corpse

Papyrus sprints into the room his bones jangling as he lumbered over towards your decaying body to resuscitate you with his poison inducing Bolognese. As soon as you regain consciousness you see sans and papyrus engaging in incestuous acts of sodomy on eachother, they notice that you’re awake and immediately rush over to begin the brutal gangrape of your tussy, arse and alcohol corroded throat. You choke on papyrus’s length chode, causing you to throw up violently onto his uncircumcised chode, bile sticking in his cheesy foreskin xx your jaw bites down in shock, taking off his ecto length in a single bite. Papyrus screams in anger and jangles off to the back closet to get a 32-inch strap on. He returns already lubing himself up with bolognaise sauce before thrusting it into your torn tussy, rupturing your uterus, causing your water to break and shit encrusted fetus to slide out of your tissue paper tussyhole. Ur jaw drops as papyrus scoops up your shit engulfed piss baby and  
Puts iy into a fresh, boiling pot of bolognaise sauce, he looks to you and winks “this is brekkie tomoz luv” Your eyes stream piss and diarrhea, dripping into sans’s girthy, pulsing member, lubing his skeletonhood ready to get ridden by your swollen, pussy tussy, before He slides in, Metatton waltz into the tomb, gives papyrus a fat blowjob on his strap and looks over to you and sans, licking his robo lips and pulling out hid 44 inch robo cock from his mouth looking to mercilessly rape you and sans with his multipul strap-ons, robo cocks and other sex organs that the scientist commissioned for him, he squats down, strapping on his largest toy and pulls at it, igniting his gasoline-filled appendage, he laughs evilly as he then straps on another penis, its vibrating and pulsing and ready to rape some skeleton and human tussiez. Mettatton then grabs you by the ear and thrusts his two cocks into your tussy, ripping your tusinal walls expand as you scream for mercy. From behind you feel a familiar ecto cock as sans pushes into your asshole, you shit on the intrusion immediately, causing sans to smack your fanny so hard the asscheeks split in two, with new bussies, papyrus comes over, prodding at your new sex holes, “NYEHEHE” HE CRIED AS HE BEGINS TO BONE your new holes, you scream in pain as shit and blood ooze from your abused asscheecks, the pain overwhelmes you as it turns to pleasure as you go blind from the sheer amount of bodily fluids in your eyes. Sans, Papyrus and mettaton all continue to brutaly gangassult your torn bleeding, bussy and multiple tussy holes. Eventually you pass out with the violent assult still occurring to your disgusting shit encrusted corpse xx.  
When. U come to, ur sitting in a moist, pie scented bed encrusted with jizz and unholy fluids. Ur strapped to the bed and your tussy along eith your asscrack and new tussy holes throb with anticipation.Then toriel scuttles into the dingy dungeon room holding over 6 horse dildos and vibrators. Her volumption and bursting tussy and breasts quiver in the breeze as dark brown milk leaks from her silicone bosoms. Her thick arse jangles as she straps on the largest of the horse cocks, ready to brutally violate your used, fungus infected bum x. She giggles in delight as she slams into your bussy hole, causing blood, shit and pus to leak from your infected bumhole. You scream in pleasure as you feel her massive cock tearing at your insides. She violently tears her appendenge from your tussy and slams it into your frail , alchohol abused throught, ploughing through your bodily tissues into your stomach, bypassing your virgin barriers and into your intenstines as your stomach acid vigorously corrodes the horse member. Toriel continues to violate your ogans as your struggle to remain conscious as the appendage thrusts downwards through your mouth , down your throat and through your stomach before beginning to violate your fragile intinestinal tussue. You stomach bursts, realeasing its alcohol and drug infested contents into your already half dead body, toriel grins with satisfaction and positions herself to excrete down your shredded throat, you take her load with enthusiasm and feel the germs and bacteria already infesting your battered and destroyed body xx. You immediently start to vomit and then pass out with the the delicious stubstance leaking from your mouth. 

When your eyes next crack open through the masses of shit encrusted into your eyelids, you can see that you are once again tied up to toriels jizz bed with your ass out, facing a grinning sans as he prepares a carefully constructed fromage cheese strap on. Without warning he begins to violently assault your tusinal walls with the fromage, bits of the strap on DISSOLVE INTO YOUR HIGHLY ACIDIC TUSSY creating a delicious concoction of fromage and black discharge. Sans tears the corroded dildo from your tussy and lurches forward to slurp up his meal out of your overflowing bussy tussy. He begins to violently penetrate your sludgy tussy with his lenthly tongue and scoops out the cheese. All of a sudden you feel your uterus rupture as yet another fetus is slurped up. Sans licks his teeth and grins as the fetus leg sticks out of his mouth. Then toriel lumbers in wearing a 56 inch strap on that she had carefully contructed from pie and without warning begins to violently sodomise sans’s dick hole. As he screams in extacy you manage to scuttle from the room unseen and crawl out of the dungeon and escape from the house. You sprint with your tussy and tits jangling in the breeze until u finally arrive back into snowdin where u immediately lumber naked into the pub to order a Molotov cocktail and yet again abuse your frail throaught and exploded stomach lining from when toriel raped u.  
After a long night of alcholohol sbuse u finally stumble out of the greasy pub at 2 am onto the busy main road for a durry excursion, anfrony style. As ur lungs are filled with the durry smoke, they suddently ignite fwith the ashes as your lungs begin to combust from the amount of cum and alcholohol within your feeble 10 year old body. All of a sudden sans teleports behind u and releases an ocean of piss from his member down your throat and drowning your tissue paper lungs in order to put out the blaze. “u cant commit suicide just yet babygorl” he grins and stuffs his member further down ur mouth until it starts to be digested. Suddenly he busts yet another truckload of semen but it travels past your disintegrated stomach lining and reaches the uterus to impregrate you for at least the 3rd time.. sans grabs you by your huge voluptuous tibbiesd and drags u into the street, “you’ve been so naughty y/n”. there is a huge crowd watching, their fannies jangling in the cold night air. Sans takes out his ecto member and releases yet another sea of urine onto your anorexic and burnt body. You moan with pleasure as the acidic piss burns your violated body. The crowd breaths heavily with anticipation, as they move closer and begin to piss on u simeltaenously, an Indian ocean of durry flavoured piss gushes down, knocking u off ur feet which are Chinese bound. Yiu begin to choke on the piss of over 30 people as streams down, overflowing the town and entering your collapsed lungs and you drown and die right as u climax black cum onto sans’s awaiting member.

Your foul half blind eyes crack open through the layers of crust. You are strapped to a hard metal table. You feel a weight on your stomach and see a huge fleshy, veiny cock attached to you. A long purple glittery dildo repeatedly violates your bussy. Suddenly a door opens and alphys waddles in, drooling from her plaque caked mouth, she leans over you, spit dripping onto your sunken in face. She pokes at your stomach and you feel your water threaten to burst. She moans softly at the thought that she might cause you to miscarry. She speeds up the dildo violating your bussy at the speed of light. Your hole is as loose as a garbage bag from reapeated rape <3 uhm you feel your uterus quiver and a gush of a piss like substance leakes from your violated and gangraped PUSSYHOLE. Your unborn fetus leaks out of your body with a plop and flops around like a dead fish on the floor. Alphys’s eyes glint with greed as she opens her crack corroded mouth and uses her insanely long toungue to gobble up your fetus jam flopping around on the floor. She licks the blood off her acutain cruszted lipz. She lunges forward to stick her tongue up your loose ass tussy hole, scraping any reminants of your fetus juice. She moans with absolute pleasure before suddnely the door SHOOTS OPEN with a strong blast of orangwe piss. Sans LUMBERS in grinning as he vores alphys in an instant. Slurping up her scaly crusty remains xx. Alone with sans, he produces a huge bottle of RAPESEED OIL~ and covers your entire body in the expired liquid. He rubs it over your biddies and his bones jangle with pleasure as you slide around on the table like a slug. He groans aS he vores your cheesy athletes foot toes, screaming the n word with each chomp. You take a peek into his jorts and see his member invested with crabs, you can see the lice wriggling and breeding all over his ecto cock and panties~ you also see spylilies sores oozing into his tight jorts and onto his shrivvled and AIDS invested ballscack. He picks up your half dead corpse and teleports it to his room. His throws you onto his crusty bedsheets encrusted with unnamable fluids. You feel your shirt getting dragged off your bones as he grips your juicy titties as he pounds into your disgusting tussy hole. He crushes your boobies so hard that brown milk lactates out with chunks of silicone from the backalley boob job you got at age 8. Your tussy is so loose that you cant feel anythijg and as sans furiously ripps away at your torn walls, your whole vagine prolabses. Your 10 year old body is filled with rage, you surge out of bed and pin sans to the bed as you jam your brand new veiny horse cock into his wrinkly poo crusty man vagina, he screams with joy at being pegged and as you scream as you explode with cum, shooting the grey liquid into his translucent man uterus, impregnating sans immediently. Suddenly papyrus jangles into the room, you dive under the bed so that he doesn’t see you. He sees sans in such an exposed state and he simply cannot handle himself and begins rape sans extremely violently. Sans moans with familiarity at the feeling of papyruses sore-covered tuna can shaped dick in his tuginal cavity and the force of this rape causes the fetus to come spraying out of sans in a sea of black piss and shit and fetus pieces. From beneithe the bed you take a sexy video of the fetus pieces dripping from the saturated bed sheets. Sans moans with pleasure upon seeing your professional porn video shootijg skillz.  
You pass out under the bed

When you wake up your in your little sCWATTERS crack house. You realise that your late for school. Once you enter the dusty ass maths classroom you see a sexy silhouette standing at the front of the room shane dawson style. It is sans, hes your new maths teacher. In order to conceal his identity(not allowed within 10 kilometres of schools) , he wore a crazy pink wig. His eyes widen upon seeing you and he tells the class to leave. As soon as the last student leaves the room he throws you over the desk and penitrates you through your school uniform, pumping you full of brown piss. As your body is engulfed with exctacy, you tear off his weave. After this ordeal, you reach into your lunch box and use your bony, heroin needle marked finger to make a hole in a moldy, maggot infested grapefruit you found. You slide the fruit around sans’s ecto member and begin to pleasure him from the front with the juicy fruit. He screams loudly as the citric juice infests in his open dick sores. He cums loudly with a squirting sound and it splatters on to the chalkboard with a clang. The principal, mr bruh, thunders into the room wearing his mankini and manbag. the wig lays on the floor and upon seeing sans’s true identity he is immediately fired xo he slowly lumbers from the classroom with his head down, cock and balls trailing behind him and scraping along the floor. 2 weeks pass with no contact from sans, all your sexts left on delivered despite sans’s constant crying selfies on his private story called cracktivities🤪. Snas truly is a sad bean. Suddenly your post notifications ding nora style as u stalk sans’s insta, @dickholecheese. He posted a bathtub pic inspired by Hannah baker, his bones slit with an implied suicide and the caption #wristreveal. Piss-like tears overwhelm your encrusted eyelids as you race into snowdin, tits quivering with heartbreak and fear. Your tussy aches with impending realisation. Thundering up to papyrus and sans’s crack shed, you knock down the door by slapping your girthy cock against it. Crawling up the stairs on all 4s, you scuttle into the bathroom to see the bathtub overflowing with red substances, sans’s frail body floating at the top like a dead fish. You scream in agony as the love of ur life and partner in rape has been taken from this earth. Immediately, u slit your heroin infested wrists, taking your feeble life in an act against god. 

Seconds after your suicide, sans awakens from his nap in his ketchup and spaghetti sauce selfcare bath. His eye sockets twitch with shock as he views your crusty corpse. His grin slowly begins to grow wider as an idea dawns in his mind. Without a second of hesitation he begins to thunder his bulging ecto length into your decaying tussy, screaming with ecstacy as his cock swells with the desire for necrophilia. Hearing the screams, papyrus lumbers into the bathroom just as sans’s fluids burst out of your overflowing, rotting tussy and spraying all over the bathroom walls like an abstract artwork. “NYEHEHEHEHEHE” papyrus roars as he jolts towards your violated, rigor mortis obstructed corpse while sans continues to pound into your decaying tussy before switching over to your limp dick hole. Papyrus slams into your mouldy throat at the speed of light with his girthy ecto chode, pumping your rotting corpse with unnatural fluids. Dark red spaghetti sauce overflows from your pale fish lips. They continue to engaging in the brutal gangrape of your stiff, gassy corps for hours on end as a sacrificial ritual. Then after 69 hours, they both simultaneously collapse and die out of over exhaustion as the final sacrifice. Finally, the rape squad has come to an end with the world being no better for it.

**Author's Note:**

> girl i-


End file.
